conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuardhtheaobhoinn
This article is about the baronetcy of Nuardhtheaobhoinn. For the city, see Nuardhtheaoibhoinn (city). The Baronetcy of Nuardhtheaobhoinn is a baronetcy in the barony of Aoin na Ghúireacheanne, in the viscountcy of An Móir Leautheinn, in Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. It is the northenrmost baronetcy of the mainland of the viscountcy. The baronetcy was formed in 2006 with the merger of seven baronetcies, which continue to exist within the baronetcy as districts with their own district executives and district councils. The baronetcy contains and is named after the city of Nuardhtheaobhoinn, which serves as the governmental seat for the baronetcy, the barony as well as the viscountcy. With nearly 65,000 inhabitants as of 2012, Nuardhtheaoibhoinn is the most populous baronetcy of An Móir Leautheinn. History Etymology The baronetcy is named after the largest city contained there within, Nuardhtheaobhoinn. This Astrallic name means "North River" or "Northern River", which refers to the Aobhoinn Easc along which the city was built. Using modern Astrallic spelling, the name can also be spelled as Nẃrghón. Former baronetcies The baronetcy in its current iteration was formed in 2006 through the merger of seven baronetcies. These were, in alphabetical order: *Aobhoinnanncnocheann *Báille Rúim *Ceaithruphóinteann *Inis i'n Eailn *Mielme 's Teuirre *Nuardhtheaobhoinn *Nuardhtheceafe. Government Nuardhtheaobhoinn is home to the seat of the Baronial Council of Aoin na Ghúireacheanne, the Parliament of An Móir Leautheinn, the Government of An Móir Leautheinn, and the Supreme Court of An Móir Leaitheinn. Baronetcial council The baronetcial council of Nuardhtheaoibhoinn comprises 55 seats. Each of the seven districts sends three representatives for a total of 21 district representatives, the other 34 are elected proportionally. Transport Roads Rail Nuardhtheaobhoinn is served by the Green and Western Blue lines. The Green Line connects Nuardhtheaobhoinn to Régnich na Nuardh, whilst the Western Blue Line connects it to the west coast of the viscountcy and then via An Bhá Góirm with An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. The main railway station is Iuachshtéigh Séoinnt i Nuardhtheaobhoinn, located centrally in the city of Nuardhtheaobhoinn. It serves as the terminus of Western Blue intercity and stopper services, as well as for Green intercity services. It is a through station for Green stopper services, that also serve two additional stations within the baronetcy: Nuardhtheaobhoinn Neaughbhuiairdhath and Chuainn na Shléoibhainn. Public transport Air Culture Museums Nuardhtheaobhoinn is home to a handful of museums, including the Natural History Museum, the Museum of An Móir Leutheinn, the Museum of the City of Nuardhtheaobhoinn, the Histort Museum, the Royal Museum of Arts and the Nuardhtheaobhoinn University Botanical Gardens. Three castles within the baronetcy are open for viewing. Nuardhtheaobhoinn Castle in the city centre is open seven days a week from 10 a.m. till 10 p.m. Áibhcheairraig Castle in Eainnanbeainn Viscountcial Park is open for viewing twice a month during the weekend; similarly, Glórceairraig Castle in Feuithroaise Viscountcial Park is open every weekend and every Wednesday. Nature Three viscountcial parks are entirely or partially within the borders of the baronetcy, namely Eainnanbeainn Viscountcial Park, Glórbeainn Viscountcial Park and Feuithroaise Viscountcial Park. Category:Baronetcies of Aoin na Ghúireacheanne